Trying to Forget
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Serena is left all alone in an orphanage, until she runs away. I am really bad at these, so please read!! r/r
1. Prologue

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Hi! I hope you like this story!! I just wanted to   
say that they aren't Sailor Scouts in this one!!  
I think the title kind of throws you off a bit!!  
anyways, please enjoy!!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Serena Tsukino tried to forget, but it   
all comes back, her parents had died in a train   
accident  
when she was six years old leaving her all  
alone. She was put in an orphanage. When she   
was in the orphanage she met a boy named Darien   
Chiba, he was four years older than her, and he   
was the only one at the time that could calm her  
down when she got out of hand or started to cry  
and stuff like that. Though he got adopted and   
was taken away. She still remembered the date,  
May 6th, the same day her parents died. She was  
alone since then. When she was ten she decided   
to run away from the orphanage and find a new   
life. She got caught the first time, it was on  
January 6th. She hated 6's from then on, she   
realized that everything bad happened to her on  
the sixth, six was just her unlucky number.   
  
She was finally going to try again. She   
was now 12 and ready to run away. So she sneaked  
out the window after she made sure that everyone  
was asleep. Then she was on her way to start over.  
  
Later on she found out that she was   
unprepared for things on the outside. It could be   
a cold world and everyone looked at her funny when   
she would walk by. She didn't have any money so she   
couldn't buy anything. One day she was sitting on a   
bench, her cloth's torn, and a sick expression on her   
face. Someone tapped her on her shoulder, she looked   
up to see a man in his late twenty's standing there.   
He had brown hair and Green eyes. "Hello" he said to  
her. Serena only nodded her hello, feeling to sick to   
talk. "Who are you?" the man asked. "Serena" Was the   
only thing she got out before she fainted.  
  
-------------------------------------  
So? how did you like the Prologue? There will be more  
out soon, lets make it a bit challenging, I have to   
get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!!  
  
Ja ne for now!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I have yet to decide if  
Sailor Moon should appear in the fic yet. I am leaning  
towards no, but if the story is to boring, I may add   
some evil in there to spice it up a bit!!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Serena woke up and noticed she was on a bed.  
She sat up and looked around. She was in a rather  
large white room, and she was laying in a King sized   
bed. "I see your finally awake!" Said a cheery voice.  
Serena looked up to see a blue haired girl that looked  
to be her own age. "Who are you and where am I?" The  
girl smiled and said, "I'm Amy Lou, and you are at my  
house" "Why am I here" Serena asked. "Well, my dad   
brought you here after you fainted" Amy said. "Really?"  
Nobody could say anything else before the door slammed  
open and three girls the same age came running in, one  
of them was carrying a tray of food.   
"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Raye Lou" said the girl  
with black hair. "I'm Lita Lou" The girl with brown  
hair said. "I'm Mina Lou" The girl with blonde hair  
said. "Are you sisters?" I asked. "Sort of, every   
one of us lived on the streets before our dad found  
us!" Raye said. "You call him your dad, why?" Serena  
asked. "Well, it gives us all some comfort, ya know?"  
Lita said. "Oh" Serena said. "Here is some food" Raye  
said handing Serena the tray. "Thanks!" Serena said  
as she started eating very fast. "Um, when was the last  
time you ate anything?" Lita asked. "What day is today?"  
Serena asked. "Thursday" Amy answered. "Then it's   
been nearly a week." Serena said. "If you haven't eaten  
anything in that long, you should slow down or you'll  
get a stomach ache" Raye said. Serena started to slow   
down, but she was still eating quite fast.   
  
After Serena finished, as Raye predicted, she had  
a huge stomach ache. The girls let Serena sleep for   
awhile, they figured she needed it.  
  
Serena woke up feeling refreshed. Then a thought  
hit her, was Mr. Lou going to take her back to the   
orphanage? He only looked to be in his late twenty's, and  
he already has four kids, how could he afford to keep  
her. She would probably have to go back to the orphanage  
that she hated so much. Suddenly the door opened and  
Mr. Lou stepped in. "Hi" He said. "Hello" Serena said a   
bit shyly. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Fine, thank  
you" She said. Mr. Lou asked her a whole bunch of questions   
before asking her if she was hungry. Then he left to get  
her something to eat.  
  
When he returned with a try of food, he informed   
her that she would be living with him from now on. He told  
her that if it helped her to feel more comfortable, she could  
call him dad, if she felt uncomfortable calling him that,  
she could just call him Steve.  
  
For the rest of the day, Serena got acquainted with the girls  
she would now be living with. She had yet to even get out   
of bed yet. Steve said that the doctor said that she should   
stay in bed for today to make sure she was alright. She could   
get up and go around tomorrow.   
  
----------------------------------   
I know this wasn't a very exciting chapter, but bear with me!  
I will try and make the next chapter better!!   
  
Ja ne  
"The Moonlight Never Dies" 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the   
characters!  
  
OK! here's the next chapter!! Please enjoy and review!  
It isn't that exciting, but I have to go along with it,  
I have an idea of what could happen in the story, and  
it may have something to do with what profession Mr.  
Lou is in! *hint hint*  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Serena opened her eyes to find it slightly  
dark. She looked at the clock that read 6:30am.  
After a few moments she decided to get out of bed  
and look around. She quietly opened the door and   
stepped out to find a long hallway. She decided   
to go right and as she went down, she went past a   
door that said Mina on it, and a few more down she   
found a door that said Raye. When she got to the end   
of the hall, she found another long hallway, in that  
hallway she found Amy's room and then Lita's room.  
After she got to the end of that hall, there was   
stairs, one set going up, and the other going down.  
Serena decided to go up first. She walked up the  
steps to find just one large room. It had many  
camera's, and photo's. She did see one door though,  
she went in and found out that it was a dark room  
for developing pictures. 'He must be a photographer'  
Serena thought. Serena went out of the Dark room  
and looked at all the different kind of camera's.  
  
After awhile, Serena decided to go down, and  
when she finally got there, she found yet another   
hallway that looked the same as the one she was just   
on. She went all the way down and found another set  
of stairs. Finally she was at the main floor for she  
found the entrance. On one side of her was a living   
room, and on the other side of her looked to be a   
dinning room, both rooms were pretty large. Besides  
the Dinning room she found the kitchen. After she  
was done exploring that, she went up a set of stairs  
that she didn't come down from, there she found Mr.  
Lou's room. It was shut, but it did have his name on   
it. Serena didn't really feel like exploring anymore,  
so she went back up stairs and was about to go into  
the room she had been in, but she noticed the name   
'Serena' printed on the door that was three doors down  
and one across from Mina. She slowly walked over there  
and quietly opened the door. She stood there amazed,  
it was just as large as the room she had been in and  
it had light blue walls. The covers on the King sized  
bed matched the walls, and the carpet was a bit darker.  
There was a vanity, a stereo, a T.V., and a computer  
in her room. She saw two doors, one led to a big closet  
that was empty and the other led to her own bathroom.   
  
"Do you like it?" came a voice from the door.   
Serena turned around to find Mr. Lou standing there.   
"Very much" Serena said. "I already signed your   
adoption papers. Just to make sure you remember, your   
name is Serena Lou now" He said. Serena nodded. "I   
think that you'll fit in with the other girls just  
fine" he said. "Your going to start school tomorrow  
at Juuban high school, you'll get your schedule in the  
office" he said. "Ok" Serena said. "Hey Serena!" a  
voice rang out behind Mr. Lou, it was Mina. "Hi Mina!"  
Serena said. "Well, I'm gonna go but if you need   
anything, just ask the girls." "Ok"  
  
"So, what does Mr. Lou do?" Serena asked Mina as  
they sat on Serena's bed. "Oh, he's a photographer, he  
takes pictures of many different things, people, places,  
weddings, stuff like that" Mina answered. "What's school  
like?" Serena asked. "Its ok, I don't really like it   
that much though" Mina replied. "Oh" "Hey, come with   
me" Mina said as she got up and started to walk out the  
door with Serena closely following. They went all the   
way downstairs and to the back door, and when they went  
outside, Serena was greeted with a huge backyard. It  
had a rather large swimming pool a volleyball court, and  
stables for horses and yet it still had room for more   
things. "Each thing  
is put in for each of us, the swimming pool for Amy, the  
volleyball court for me. We also have an indoor volleyball  
court and swimming pool for when its winter, but we also   
have a fire room for Raye, and a martial arts room for   
Lita. You get to ask for anything you want to put in...we   
have a lot of room for things. He'll put anything you   
want in too" Mina said. "Ok, I can't decide what though"  
Serena said. "Do you like any sports?" Mina asked. "Yeah,  
I like ice skating and tennis" Serena said. "Well, have  
him put both in, he'll probably even put but them both  
inside and out." Mina said with a smile.   
  
"What's up?" Raye said coming over to the two.   
"Nothin" both said at the same time. "Well, dad said to  
get ready because we're going to go shopping for cloth's."  
Raye said. "Ok" Serena and Mina said at the same time as  
they ran inside. Serena borrowed cloth's from Mina, since   
they were the same size. she fixed her hair, and then, after   
everyone was ready to go, they left.  
  
The girls looked to be experienced shoppers, even at  
the age of twelve they ran through the store picking out many  
different cloth's. Serena went a bit slower until Mr. Lou  
told her she could buy whatever she wanted, then she was going  
just as fast as the others. Serena was in the dressing room  
next to Mina, and they both stepped out at the same time to  
show Mr. Lou their cloth's. Mr. Lou laughed and they stood   
there dumbfounded  
until they looked at each other and realized they were wearing  
the exact same outfit, they could probably pass as twins.  
They thought it was odd, they kept picking the same cloth's  
without even talking to one another.  
  
By the time the girls were done shopping for the day,  
the entire back of the car was piled with shopping bags from  
different places. They decided to go out to eat afterwards.  
When the waitress came to the table and asked for their orders,  
at the same time Mina and Serena said, "Chicken tenders with  
barbeque and fries on the side" everyone started laughing and  
Raye said, "Do you two share a mind or something?"   
  
It was 9:30 by the time they got home. Mr. Lou told  
them to be in bed by 10:00. The girls hung out in Mina's  
room for awhile. Then all of them made sure to set out their  
uniforms for school tomorrow, and last they got ready for  
bed and went to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------  
Ok! please be patient!! There will be another chapter as soon   
as I can write it!  
  
ja ne  
"The Moonlight never dies" 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok! third chapter! hope you like it and review!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Lita woke Serena up for school. She put her  
uniform on and looked in the mirror. 'What do I do  
with my hair?' Serena asked herself. Then a thought  
hit her and she put her hair up in a style that looked  
like meatballs, and had pigtails coming out. She   
wasn't sure how she thought of the style, she never  
even wore her hair like that. "Hey Serena, come we  
gotta go!" Amy said from the door. "Ok, coming"  
Serena said to her as she walked out of her room. Mr.  
Lou drove them to school when they were all ready.   
"See you girls later" He said as he drove away. "Come  
on Serena, I'll take you to the office" Mina said   
grabbing Serena's hand and dragging her into the school.  
People were giving Serena a weird look as they walked to  
the office. "Hello, this is Serena Lou, she's new here."  
Mina said. "Ok, here's your schedule, and you should  
be in the same room as your sister" The lady said handing  
Serena her schedule. Serena and Mina walked to their   
homeroom to meet Amy, Raye, and Lita. The five talked  
amongst themselves for awhile and compared schedules.   
Serena had Math with Amy, Socal Studies with Raye and   
Lita, Reading with Lita, Gym with Mina and Raye, Science  
with Mina and Amy, and Language Arts and Study hall with   
just Mina.   
  
After the bell rang they all went to their first  
classes, which was math for Amy and Serena. The teacher  
said to sit anywhere, so she sat next to Amy. Serena   
happened to notice that the kids were talking and pointing   
at her and Amy. "Why are they pointing at us?" Serena asked  
Amy. "Because they treat us like outcasts since we used  
to live on the streets, it's like they think we are gonna  
give them a disease or something." Amy replied. "Haven't  
you been going here awhile?" Serena questioned. "Two years,  
though they still treat me and the three the same as when   
we first came. Lita has been here three years and they still  
don't treat her all that well, so you better be ready for   
some negative comments, it can be horrible sometimes" Amy   
said. "Ok" Serena said as class began.   
  
The whole day Serena only talked to Amy, Raye, Lita,   
and Mina. She noticed that none of them talked to anyone   
else except eachother also. Serena got some comments from  
people some called her stupid, others called her trash, and  
a few other names. She almost cried from all the comments  
but the rest of the girls comforted her saying they knew   
what it felt like to be in her position.   
  
Mr. Lou picked them up from school "How was school?"  
he asked. "Usual" Mina said. "Well Serena, guess what" Mr.  
Lou said. "What?" Serena asked. "You got your ice rink put  
in the room that is near the pool room." he said. "Really?"  
Serena asked exitedly. "Yeah, I decided to put one on the   
inside first." he said. "Cool!" Serena said. Serena had   
wondered how he got so much money, and she found out that not  
only was a photographer, but he was a famous photographer and  
also an artist.   
  
When they got home all the girls raced to change   
because they wanted to see the ice rink. All of them got to  
the rink at the same time. The rink was very large, it was  
like one that you would pay to go to that alot of people skate  
on at one time. They saw six pairs of skates, they each took  
a pair that was their size, leaving only one pair that would  
be Mr. Lou's.   
  
After they put them on they told Serena to go on first  
since she was the one to ask for it. When she stepped on she  
glided across the ice making it look easy to skate. She did  
a whole bunch of complicated moves without even messing up.  
The girls didn't even move, they were amazed by her skating  
abilities. They never saw anyone skate that good. Mr. Lou   
was also watching and when Serena finished everyone started  
to clap making her blush. "That was great Serena!" Mina said.  
"How did you learn to do those moves?" Raye asked. "I always  
have been able to, it just seems natural, I never even had a  
lesson" Serena said. "Well, you skated wonderfully, maybe we  
could get you into some competitions" Mr. Lou said. "maybe"  
Serena said.   
  
Everyone started skating, They were pretty good at   
skating, they could do certain things that Mr. Lou had taught  
them, but none of them came close to even matching Serena's  
abilities. Serena was even able to skate doubles, Mr. Lou  
could throw her and she never even messed up.   
  
Serena decided that she didn't want the tennis courts  
because it would leave more room for skating rink outside.   
She loved to skate more than she loved to play tennis anyways.  
  
  
Through the years Serena learned that she was part of  
the family. After awhile she started to call Mr. Lou Dad.   
The girls were right, it did help because it made them feel  
as if they were wanted. Mina and Serena found out they were   
cousins. Their mothers were sisters, but they didn't know   
because their mothers didn't get along very well. The girls  
also started modeling when they were fourteen. Each girl got  
noticed for modeling. They also got noticed for a few other   
things, Amy got noticed for swimming, Raye got noticed for   
singing, Lita got noticed for cooking, Mina got noticed for  
volleyball and Serena got noticed for her skating.   
  
"Hey girls, my friend is moving into town and he has  
five son's. They are all four years older than you, but I   
told him that you would show them around" Mr. Lou said   
standing in the doorway of Raye's room where all the girls  
were. The girls were fifteen now, all of them were beautiful,  
graceful, and polite. "Sure" The girls.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Ok, that's all for now!! please review! the next chapter   
should be out very soon.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok, this is where Mr. Lou's friend and son's come  
in! Hope you enjoy it!! I had a lot of trouble  
deciding who is son's could be, it was either  
gonna be Darien, Chad, Ken, Greg, Andrew. Or it  
was gonna be Darien and the generals, I guess  
you'll have to read it to find out!!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
They were at home waiting for Mr. Lou's friend.  
Mr. Lou and his new wife were in the living room while  
all the girls were in their own rooms except Mina who   
was waiting on the stairs so when they came she could  
run up and tell the girls. Serena was sitting on her   
bed looking at a magazine when she heard a voice from  
down the hall informing them that they were here.   
Serena got up off her bed where she had been sitting,  
turned off her T.V. and went down the hall where she   
found Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy standing at the steps  
looking at the people that had just arrived.   
  
"That one with the blonde hair is so cute!" Mina  
said. "No, that tall one with the brown hair is way   
cuter" Lita said. "I think the one with the long brown  
hair is cute" Raye said. "I like the other one with the  
brown hair" Amy said surprising everyone, she wasn't the  
one to usually say those things. "What do you think   
Serena?" Raye asked seeing me. "I think the one with the   
black hair is cute" Serena said. Just then Mr. Lou   
called them to come down.   
  
"This is Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy" Mr.  
Lou pointed to each one as he said there names. "This  
is Darien, Michael, Jed, Nick, and Zack" Mr. Kyn said  
as he pointed to each one. "Pleased to meet you" They  
all said at once. "Why don't you guys go ice Skating"  
Mr. Lou said. "Ok" the girls said as they led the guys  
to the indoor ice rink.   
  
"You guys have an ice rink indoors?" Jed asked.  
"Yeah, and an indoor swimming pool, fire room, volleyball  
courts, arcade room, and a fighting room. We also have an   
ice rink, swimming pool, and volleyball court outside."   
Mina said as they got to the   
rink. "Ok, just pick out your size skates from this rack   
and put them on" Serena said as she put her skates on.  
Serena and the girls were already on the ice as the guys   
were putting their skates on. All the guys stopped to   
watch Serena skate, all of them were amazed by her, but   
Darien was the most amazed at how beautiful and Graceful  
she was when she skated.   
  
Finally the guys stepped on the ice. Darien was  
an excellent skater and all the girls including Serena   
stopped skating to watch. He was as good at skating as  
Serena was. From then on they had a contest of who was  
the better skater. All of the others just watched acting  
like the judges.   
  
Mr. Lou and Mr. Kyn came in while their little   
contest was going on. They started to talk about the   
two maybe doing pair skating, they sure looked good on the  
ice together. They would have to bring it up when they   
were finished.   
  
The contest had been going on for what seemed   
forever when they finally decided to stop. None of them  
could decided who was the better skater because the score  
came out as a tie. They decided that they were equal.  
  
Nobody wanted to skate anymore so they started to  
play a game of Volleyball. It was guys against girls.   
The guys thought that they were all that and that they   
could win, boy, were they humiliated when they lost. They  
wanted to do something that they could probably win at   
so they decided to go to the fighting room.   
  
The fighting room had mat's all over, on the floor  
and walls. They had different equipment for different  
fighting. They had wooden swords so that they could fight  
and not kill themselves in the process, so the guys wanted  
to fight with those.   
  
Lita and Nick fought first, it looked to be a tough   
match, but in the end Lita had won. She had knocked the sword   
out of his hand and cornered him into the wall making no way  
for him to win.   
  
Next it was Amy and Zack. Zack ended up winning that   
one. He pinned her against the wall with his sword next to  
her head.   
  
After that came Raye and Jed. They just couldn't beat   
each other, they kept cornering each other, then the person who was   
cornered would just move away. They ended up giving up before  
anyone really won.   
  
Mina and Michael fought after. Michael ended up winning  
that fight. He had pinned Mina to the floor.  
  
Last came Serena and Darien. This was the longest and  
most interesting match. Though finally after awhile Serena got  
a hold of his sword and pinned him to the floor making an X  
with his neck in between.  
  
The guy's didn't think that proved who was better   
because it was two for the girls, and two for the guys and one  
undetermined.   
  
Finally they decided on a swimming contest. They got  
Mr. Lou and Mr. Kyn to judge who got there first. The guys  
ended up winning that because they had the stronger arms,   
and they could swim faster. We finally decided that they   
wouldn't compete anymore do to the fact that they couldn't find   
anything good enough to compete in because it always turned  
out that they were equal.  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow" Mr. Lou said as  
they left for the day. They had decided that her and Darien  
would try pairs for awhile in skating.  
  
"Did you girls have fun?" Mr. Lou asked after they   
left. "Yes, actually it was quite fun" Amy said. "I can't  
wait to see what we do tomorrow!" Mina said.   
  
---------------------------------------  
That wasn't a cliffhanger or anything, but I wasn't sure  
where to end it!! Well, I think the next chapter should  
be out soon, so please review!!  
  
Ja ne!  
"The Moonlight Never Dies" 


	6. Annoying Fan

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the   
characters!  
  
Ok! next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get   
it out, but I just kept putting it off!! I hope you   
enjoy it!! BTW this will not be a fighting fic with   
the Scouts in it. I know it does sort of sound like   
that is what's going to happen, but it's not!!   
  
------------------------------  
  
Serena was now twenty-four years old. She had  
gone to college in Harvard and was now going back home.  
Before she went to college, her and Darien skated in   
pairs for four years. Serena still modeled though,  
and she skated in singles when she could, which was   
a lot since it was around the end of college.   
She was way more beautiful now than when she was in  
high school. During the time she was in college, she   
had lost touch with Darien, though her and the girls   
still stayed close. She regretted losing touch with Darien,   
she really loved him, but they just drifted apart. He   
was now about twenty-eight now, and the girls said that   
he had a girlfriend, though they couldn't tell if he  
was really in love with her, it didn't seem like it.  
  
Serena was on a plane home when she thought about   
some things. Mina and Michael were getting married in three  
weeks. Lita and Nick, and Raye and Jed had just gotten  
engaged. Amy and Greg were pretty serious and everyone  
knew that he would propose soon.  
  
After a few hours Serena's plane finally landed.  
She got off and when she was in the airport, she looked  
around for Mina, who was supposed to pick her up. Serena  
finally saw her and went over. They hugged each other and  
then went to get her bags, after that they started off to   
her dad's house where she would be staying for awhile.  
All the girls still lived there, but they would move out  
once they were married.   
  
As they were on their way home Mina said, "Serena,  
all the guys are going to be there, including Darien,  
and his girlfrind." Serena just looked at Mina for a few   
minutes and said, "It doesn't matter." Serena said. Mina   
glance at Serena quickly before saying, "I know you still  
love him" "How do you know if I still do?" Serena asked.  
"I can tell by the way you look and sound when someone   
mention's hid name" Mina said. "Well, it doesn't matter,  
I mean as you said, he does have a girlfriend." Serena said.  
"I don't think he loves her, at least he doesn't act like it.  
I think she is a bit to childish for him, they just don't  
look right together, everyone agrees about that. I don't  
think anyone ever told her who you were, I know the  
girls and me never did. I am pretty sure that all's she   
knows is that our sister is coming to live here. But you  
better watch out because she claims that she is your   
biggest fans and she can prove it with all the things she  
know about you." Mina said. "Thanks for warning me" Serena  
groaned, "How old is she anyways?" "I believe that she is   
about twenty years old. I really don't know   
how Darien can stand her, nobody else can" Mina said.   
"Ok, I think I can handle it" Serena said. Mina then   
pulled into the driveway, only the girls, dad, and Mrs.   
Lou-who they all had started to call mom-were there.  
  
Serena walked into the door and was greeted by the  
girls. "Serena, we've missed you so much!" Amy said as they  
all hugged. "Yeah, it hasn't been the same with you gone"  
Lita said as they all walked up to Serena's room to put   
her bags away.   
  
After all of Serena's things were put away, the   
girls started talking. It was just like old times. Two  
hours had gone by before their mom came up and told them  
that everyone was here.  
  
They were all still talking as they went down the   
steps and then an energetic girl that looked around twenty  
who had short brown hair and blue eyes, came running up  
to Serena, "Oh my gosh, your Serena Lou, like the biggest  
skater and model around, you are so cool.." and the girl  
just kept going on and on. Serena just stood there   
looking at the girl with an amused look on her face and   
thought, 'this is Darien's girlfriend, I feel sorry for   
him'  
  
"Skya leave her alone" Raye said while dragging   
Serena away from the girl with Mina, Lita, and Amy   
following. "Is she always that energetic?" Serena   
whispered to Mina so only she heard it. "Yeah, sadly  
she is" Mina whispered back. "I feel sorry for Darien"  
Serena whispered to Mina and then both started laughing.  
Everyone stopped and looked at the two. "What?!?" Mina   
and Serena asked at the same time. "Nothing" Raye said.   
  
At one point Serena was left alone with Skya and  
she was starting to get a huge headache. She was barely  
listening to the girl, but her voice rang in her ears.  
Mina had finally noticed and came to her rescue, but she  
still had a headache.   
  
Serena hadn't talked to Darien at all, though they  
did lock glances a few times. About the most they said  
to each other was hi.   
  
When it was time for dinner, Serena just sat there  
staring at her food rubbing her temples. If you didn't   
guess Skya sat next to her and just kept on talking,  
she didn't even seem to realize that Serena was sick of  
hearing her. Everyone else had either an amused or annoyed  
look on their face.   
  
Suddenly Serena's headache got so bad she couldn't  
take the annoying voice anymore, the girl had barely shut  
up since they got there.   
  
Skya was in the middle of a sentence when Serena   
said, "I am not feeling so well, I'm going to go rest."   
"Do you need anything?" Skya asked. "No, no, no, I'll be  
fine" Serena said as she practically ran out of the room  
causing a few people to laugh. Everyone knew why she left,  
except for skya of course, who didn't even know why some  
people laughed.  
  
After everyone left Mina came in to talk to Serena.  
"Hey girl, you alright?" Mina asked. "Almost" Serena said  
a bit sarcastically " I don't know how anyone can stand to   
be around that girl, she gave me the biggest headache!"   
"I know, sorry we let her sit by you" Mina said. "It's  
alright, she probably would have talked to me even if she  
wasn't by me" Serena said. Mina chuckled and then her  
face turned serious "He still loves you, you know that?"  
"What? what are you talking about?" Serena asked. "I could  
see it in his eyes, everyone could" Mina said. "I doubt  
that Mina" Serena said, "Um, I think I want to get some   
sleep now" "Ok, by the way, we are going to go shopping  
for my wedding dress, and bridesmaid dresses tomorrow,   
you coming?" Mina asked. "Yeah!" Serena said and then  
Mina left her room.  
  
----------------------------  
Ok! that's it for now! hope you liked this chapter and  
please review!! the next chapter should be out soon...  
I think!!   
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok! Chapter six! I hope ya like it! Please review!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Serena was woken up by Raye shouting, "Get  
up Serena, we have to get going!" "I'm up ok?"   
Serena said. She felt much better today with her  
headache gone. She got out of bed and got ready  
for the day. When she was done she went downstairs  
to the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.   
She took her seat next to Mina and started eating  
her eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. After  
they were all done eating, they decided where to   
go. They decided to take the limo so that they  
could talk a bit and plan where to go.   
  
Finally they arrived at their first stop,  
a bridle shop. All five girls went in and started  
to look around. Suddenly they heard Mina call them.  
Everyone went over to her and couldn't believe it.  
Mina had on an orange dress on. The top was like a   
tank top and it had a V neck and ended about three   
inches before the belly button, the skirt   
ended in a V shape at her ankles, and had a long   
slit up   
both sides ending at mid-thigh, which showed pretty   
much all of your legs making them look long. Lita   
was the first to speak, "Mina, I think your wedding   
dress needs to be white and a little more..." Lita   
stopped trying to think of what to say. "Tame" Amy   
finished as everyone nodded. "This isn't supposed   
to be my wedding dress!" Mina squealed and everyone   
sighed, "Its going to be what the brides maid dresses   
look like, only Orange won't look right on all of you   
so you will just wear it in your favorite color"   
"Mina! Are you seriously going to make us wear dresses   
like that?" Amy asked. "You can't make me wear that   
dress!" Raye said. "Yes I can, and you wouldn't bail out   
would you? These are the brides maid dresses I want you   
guys to wear so you will have to wear them. You know  
whatever the bride says goes, besides I already ordered   
four of them in green, pink, blue, and red, and in all  
of your sizes so you have to be in it, please?" Mina   
asked with puppy dog eyes. All the girls sighed,   
"Fine"  
  
After they agreed on the bride maids dresses  
Mina showed them the dress she would wear. It was made   
of white silk. It was a strapless dress that fit   
perfectly on the top but when it got to the waist, it   
started to flow out until it reached the floor. In  
the middle of the waist it started in a V shape and   
went down. There was a layer of silk underneath that  
so that you couldn't see anything. It was a nice dress.  
  
After they bought the dress the lady said the   
brides maid dresses shouldn't take more than two days  
to get there and that Mina could pick them up on   
Saturday which meant only two weeks till the wedding.  
They then went shopping for shoes.  
  
Of course Mina picked out the shoes. They   
weren't all that bad, but their feet would be killing  
them when the day was through. The sandals had three  
or four inch heels and had three straps in the front  
and one in the back to hold it on. They each got a   
pair in the same color as their brides maid dresses.   
Mina got the same kind only in white.  
  
When they were don't picking out the things   
that they would wear, they decided to go and eat.  
They ended up at a nearby cafe only to find all the  
guys there. "Hey!" Mina said going over to Michael  
and everyone else going to their boyfriends, except   
Serena. All of them sat down together. "So, how is  
the shopping going?" Michael asked. "Oh My Gosh, I  
picked out the perfect brides maid dresses, right  
girls?" Mina asked excitedly only to be rewarded   
with a bunch of groans. All the guys laughed at that  
"Well, I think they are nice" Mina said, "And I also   
picked out a nice wedding dress" "That's good!"   
Michael said. They talked the rest of the time.  
  
"Well, we have to go shopping for the rest of  
the things for the wedding, so we'll see ya!" Mina   
said excitedly as everyone else who was going with her   
groaned. "Ok! Have fun!" Michael said and all the guys   
laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
Ok! that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it and  
Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out   
soon!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	8. Mina's wedding

Title: Trying to Forget  
Rating: G  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok! Chapter seven! I hope ya like it! Please review!  
BTW, I'm sorry I'm skipping forward all the time!  
There will be another skip again (surprise surprise)  
to Mina's wedding!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The day of the wedding everyone was nervous.  
All of the girls were supposed to be in one room   
getting ready, and the guys were in another. It was  
going to an outdoor wedding. Luckily it was a   
beautiful sunny day so far.  
  
"I can't believe you, I don't know how you   
made me agree to wear this dress!" Raye practically  
yelled. Raye was standing there in her Red brides maid  
dress. The top was like a tank top and it had a V   
neck and ended about three inches before the belly   
button, the skirt ended in a V shape at her ankles,   
and had a long slit up both sides ending what would be   
a bit above mid-thigh. It showed pretty much all of   
both legs except a small portion on each side. She  
looked tall because of the shoes she had on, though  
she wasn't quite sure how high they were. "Oh  
be quit Raye, you don't hear the others complaining"  
Mina said. "That's because the rest aren't here yet,  
they were all coming together!" Raye yelled. "Oh, yeah,  
I forgot" Mina said.   
  
The rest of the girls then came into the room.   
"Hey, sorry it took us so long to get here, but we got   
stuck in traffic" Lita said. "That's ok" Mina said,   
"Your dresses and stuff are over there!" The girls   
looked over there and sighed as they went to put the   
dresses on. Raye noticed that she was about an inch   
taller than Lita meaning the heels were four inches.  
'Our feet are going to be hurting before the night is  
done' She thought.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this" Amy said.   
Hers was the same style as Raye's, but it was blue. Of   
course she was taller than normally. "I know, I wouldn't  
ever normally wear this" Lita said. Her dress was green  
and the sandals made her look very tall. "I like my   
dress" Serena said. Her dress was the same style only   
pink and she to also looked tall. "Only you and Mina   
would like these dresses" Raye said. "I know a lot of   
people who would like these dresses" Serena said.  
"Yeah!" Mina said. "Only you two would have friends   
that like these dresses" Lita said. "Whatever" Mina and  
Serena said at the same time.  
  
A while later it was time for the wedding to   
start. Everyone went out of the rooms and got ready to  
walk down the isle. The guys were surprised at the brides  
maid dresses they were wearing. Mr. Lou, who could be  
very protective over the girls almost yelled, "What are   
you girls wearing!" "Don't look at us, Mina picked the  
dresses out" Amy said. Everyone just shook their heads  
as the music started playing. Amy and Zack went down  
first, then Raye and Jed, then Lita and Nick, then Serena  
and Darien. The girls tried to keep smiles on their faces  
as they got surprised looks from the guests. Finally  
Mina and Mr. Lou walked down the isle.   
  
They said their vows and they were finally   
married. The reception afterwards was filled with   
congratulations. To Serena's surprise, Darien had told her  
he had broken up with Skya. They were with each other the  
rest of the night. Everyone knew that they dated before,  
but they also knew that this time, they would stay together.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think. Ok this is a small vote, please   
reply.   
  
Do you think I should continue with this story,  
or leave it where it is?  
  
Please tell me!  
  
Bai Bai 


End file.
